Obsession
by PrincessPanny85
Summary: Boy has trunks done it this time, but pan isn't just gonna stand by she's gonna take revenge....... A T/P and later G/B
1. Prologue

Obsession ****

Obsession

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from DBZ and I never will!

Author's Notes: Ok this is my first fanfic ever!!!!! So please go easy on me. I beg you. I love fanfics and especially t/p and b/g so I decided to write this. Here are the ages:

Trunks: 17

Goten: 17

Pan: 15

Bra: 15

Prologue:

__

Pan raged with jealousy for the thousandth time as she saw trunks making out with one of her girlfriends.

"Oh Tanya, I'm so glad we've been going out for 2 years now. I knew you were the one since our first date," said lovesick Trunks.

"Oh Trunks I think we're perfect for each other too, but there's one little pain in the ass problem that I always have to worry about and I know you know who I'm talking about," said Tanya annoyingly thinking of Pan who does nothing but try to break them up ever since they've been going out.

"Oh common Tanya she's 2 years younger than me and she's a tomboy. It's just a little girly crush she has on me, do you actually think she has serious feelings for me?" asked Trunks without knowing that pan was behind him listening to every word he was saying.

"I guess you're right honey but I'm just worried that little brat will take you away from me."

__

They were about to leave to go out as Pan approaches them.

"Hold it you two!" "Trunks I expected this from your sorry excuse for a girlfriend here but I never expected you not to even defend me. You think I don't know love is but ever since that outer space adventure with ojichan I can't stop thinking about you. All I could think of are the times we spend together at the those planets. You even saved my life a couple of times. Now if that's not love, then I don't know what is! Why can't you understand this bitch here is just using you for your money and for sex? But I really love you for who you are!"

__

At this Trunks was outraged and lost his temper.

"Pan how dare you insult my girlfriend like that. For your information she's not using me for my money or **SEX**; I can't believe you would even say that! Why don't you just stay out of my life? I've been standing you for the past 3 years and now I can't take it anymore. You're always bitchy around all my girlfriends and I end up breaking up with them. But this time you're not gonna get what you want. You got that??? I've never loved you and I never will!! Why can't you just take a hint?????"

__

This last part really ticked Pan off and tears were falling down her cheeks. She had never expected Trunks to say that.

"But Trunks…… I ……..," Pan tried to say something but she couldn't while sobbing.

"But nothing Pan, I really want you to leave me alone. You're just a tomboy—you'll never change!!!" said Trunks as coldly as possible.

__

Pan couldn't take it any longer-her pride got in her way and she glared at trunks.

" Ok fine trunks, if that's what you want then it's what you'll get. I don't ever want to see you again and don't even think about ever coming to me when you're feeling down. I thought you were different but I guess you're just one of the typical guys. But I assure you I'll get my revenge and you'll pay someday!!!!!!," said Pan as she blasted off into the sky.

__

'What did she mean by that? I know that was a little harsh but I couldn't help it. I guess my anger just got the best of me. oh well atleast she'll stay away from me and Tanya,' thought Trunks.

"Common trunks baby, I'm so proud of you, you finally got rid of that pest!!! Let's just go out on our date," said Tanya.

__

As they went out trunks couldn't help wondering what pan was up to…….

A/N: Ok guys that's the prologue. Please tell me if I should continue this story. Hey give me a break, it's my first time!!!!!! Until next time!!!!


	2. ObsessionChapter 1- Plot for revenge

Obsession Chapter 1 ****

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters but I do own this story!!!

A/N: Thank you so much for those who reviewed my story and encouraged me to continue the story. Well here it is. 

****

Obsession Chapter 1- Plot for revenge

__

Recap: Pan promised Trunks he would pay someday for all the things he said. It's been a week since the incident happened. 

Pan is in her room writing a letter saying goodbye to her family and to Bra.

Dear Mommy and Daddy:

I'm so sorry for leaving but there is something really important I have to take care of. If you've noticed me acting all sad and weird in the past week, then it's all because of Trunks and his bitchy girlfriend. I'm really sorry to say this but I'm going to the hyperbolic time chamber (I'm not sure if that's how you call it….) to train and be able to fight trunks when I get back. I don't know for how long I'm gonna be staying there but it can be months or even years…. Please don't do anything to Trunks while I'm gone because I'll take care of him as soon as I get back! I know I'm sacrificing my youth and also my education but when I come back I'll go back to high school. Don't worry saiyans don't age as fast as humans (sorry mom) anyways. Don't try to stop me because this is something I have to do and get it off my back. Please tell how sorry I am to Uncle Goten and Bra. I will miss them so so much. Wish me luck. Until then.

Your daughter,

Panny

Pan was on her way to Kami's place now. 

"Hey Mr. Popo can you please do me a favor?" asked Pan.

"Sure Pan what's up?" asked Mr. Popo curiously.

"I want to be in the hyperbolic time chamber for some time for training. So can you please not let anyone disturb me-not even my family," asked Pan.

"Sure Pan take your time but please don't overtrain yourself like Vegeta had done once. I want you to be careful. By the way what made you decide to train all the sudden?"

"It's a long story Mr. Popo but you'll eventually hear it from everyone else. Well can I go now?"

"Sure I'll make sure no one tries to get in here while you're training and good luck Panny!"

"Thanks Mr. Popo, I'll see you in a couple of years," said Pan as she hurried inside the chamber to train.

__

'What, a couple of years??? Wow, this must be really important to you Panny' thought the curious Mr. Popo.

Pan entered the chamber and she was amazed with the place. There was a little house and there was nothing but white space surrounding it. 

"It's going to be a long time……," thought Pan as she started her training.

*******************************************************************************************

A/N: So how was that guys? I hope I didn't ruin it or anything. Please REVIEW!!!! I love REVIEWS!!!!!!! The next part will come out in a couple of days. I'm really busy these days so bear with me. If you guys have any ideas about the story, don't hesitate to tell me! Until next time! 


	3. Obsession Chapter 2- The training

Obsession Chapter 2-the training

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters or the plot and I never will.

A/N: Once again thanks for reviewing my story. Please recommend my story to anyone who likes T/P and G/B romance. Thanks a bunch!!!! Oh and before I forget, I changed pan's and bra's age. It's 14 instead of 15. Enjoy!!!!!!!

****

Obsession chapter 2-The training

__

It's been 2 days since Pan had gone to the hyperbolic time chamber. Her family is still worried about her but Mr. Popo is assuring them that she's all right. Gohan tried to break in the time chamber but Mr. Popo stopped him. Gohan calls Bulma's house to give her the news and to speak to trunks. 

*******************************************************************************************

"Hello?" asked Bulma as she picked up the phone.

"Bulma, I have horrible news. Pan has gone to the hyperbolic time chamber and we don't even know when she'll return and guess why she left?" said Gohan losing his temper.

"Oh no, don't tell me it was because of Trunks and his girlfriend. I kind of had a feeling she wasn't exactly happy around him in the past couple of weeks. I knew that she had a crush on Trunks but I didn't know that she was this serious about him. I'm really sorry whatever Trunks has done this time must've really hurt her. I'll talk to him about it," said Bulma.

"Well all I can say is that Trunks is lucky I'm not going to hurt him because Pan wants to do that herself; just keep him out of my sight because I don't know if I can control myself if I ever see his face again," said Gohan angrily.

"I'll be sure to tell Trunks that, well just inform me about Pan if you find out anything," said Bulma hanging up the phone.

__

'Oh Trunks, why do you have to always get in trouble with Gohan? I feel so sorry for Videl, pan is her only daughter. Looks like trunks is really going to get it this time,' thought Bulma as she went upstairs to have a talk with Trunks.

"Trunks, can I come in?" asked Bulma outside the door.

"Ummmmmm, can you wait a sec mom?" said Trunks trying to hide Tanya somewhere in his room.

__

Bulma comes in anyways.

"Oh Trunks!!!!, oh my god get dressed now and tell your girlfriend to put some clothes on too!" said Bulma as she hurried out of the room disgustedly.

"Damn, that was so embarrassing, get dressed quick I'll take you home," said Trunks to Tanya.

"I hope your mom isn't mad at me, but shouldn't she know better than just barging in her son's room?" asked Tanya who was angry with Bulma for "interrupting" them.

"Don't you dare blame my mom for any of this, how could you even say that? You should know better than blaming my mom, after all this was your fault, you're the one who insisted on doing it right now," said Trunks.

"I can't believe you just said that, you know what, just take me home right now. I don't know if I can take it any more of your insults," said Tanya pissed off at trunks for blaming her.

__

Trunks was driving Tanya home. No one spoke to the other. Trunks was on his way back home. He knew he owed a big explanation to Bulma. He couldn't believe Tanya had blamed her mom. He just couldn't take it when anyone insulted his family, especially Bulma or Bra.

*******************************************************************************************

"Hey mom," said Trunks walking in the house.

"Trunks, I'm really disappointed with you. You don't know what happened to Pan, do you? Do you even care?" asked Bulma disappointedly with her son.

"What does pan have to do with any of this? I know that she's mad at me for saying all those things but I still think it was her fault since she was asking for it by making fun of my girlfriend," said Trunks still mad at Pan.

"Trunks how could you say that. Did you know that Pan is in the hyperbolic time chamber because of you and her family is really worried about her? I can't even imagine what Videl must be feeling," said Bulma now losing her temper.

"Oh my god, why did she go there, does she know that she's sacrificing precious years of her life?" asked Trunks worriedly.

"Well according to Gohan, she said that the only reason why she went was to train and become stronger and then eventually fight you for what you did to her," said Bulma.

"Damn, this is all my fault, can I still make her come back?" asked Trunks

"That's not possible because Pan told Mr. Popo to not let anyone interrupt her training. So I don't think there's anything you can do unless I make some kind of a device that would let you communicate with her in the chamber. I'll work on that but you know that's not going to stop her," said Bulma.

"Thanks Mom I think that's enough. Oh by the way mom, I decided to break up with Tanya."

"Well it's about time, but why now?" asked Bulma curiously.

"Well, I just couldn't take it when she blamed you for walking in on us. And then we got into a fight and she kept on blaming you, and I couldn't take it anymore." 

"I'm really proud of you Trunks; I never thought Tanya was girlfriend material anyways!!" said Bulma happily at Trunks for actually doing something right.

"Yeah thanks mom, I think!"

"Well, I'm on my way to the basement to make that device. Can you help me?" asked Bulma.

"Yeah sure, how long do you think it'll take us?"

"Um, probably 2 weeks at the most. Atleast Gohan won't be too mad at you after we're done making the device."

"Oh my god, I can't even imagine how much Gohan is pissed at me."

"Um let's just say that you better stay out of his sight for the next couple of days!!" said Bulma laughing.

"Very funny," said Trunks sarcastically.

*******************************************************************************************

__

Meanwhile in the hyperbolic time chamber, Pan is doing some intense training. It's been exactly 2 years in the time chamber and there have been a couple of changes in her physically and emotionally. Her hair has grown from shoulder length to waist length. She had gotten taller by 5 inches. She had curves on her body to give her a perfect curved body. Her face looked matured and shimmered with her beauty. If trunks saw her right now, he wouldn't even be able to recognize her. Even thought she denied the fact that she was really beautiful now she was real raven hair beauty. And not to mention, she was 16 now, only a year younger than trunks.

"Damn, look at this long hair! I better cut it with my destructo disk," said Pan as mass of energy started to form on her hands.

"DESTRUCTO DISK!!!!!!!!!" screamed pan slicing her hair with it. _It was a little longer than her usual shoulder length._

"That's better!"

"Damn I can't turn Super Saiyan no matter how hard I try. Well, daddy said in order to turn super saiyan, you have to focus all your anger like you've never done before and explode with anger and this would cause you to turn super saiyan." _She tries to remember what Trunks had said to her:_

'You're just a tomboy'

'You don't know what love is'

'I never loved you and I never will'

****

"AAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. AAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Pan with anger.

__

Suddenly her hair turned yellow and got longer and her eyes turned green, her muscles increased, and her power level increased tremendously.

"So this is what being super saiyan feels like. Watch out Trunks because pretty soon you'll get a taste of my real power!!!!!!!!!!" smirked Pan.

***************************************************************************************

A/N: Wow, that was a long one!! I better go now before I get in serious trouble for staying on the computer for 2 hours. Well, I hope you liked it. Don't worry the next chapter is coming out soon. Oh and please **REVIEW!!!!!!!! **Please recommendthis story to any T/P and G/B fans!!! Until next time.


	4. Obsession Chapter 3- The return

Obsession Chapter 3- the return

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

A/N: Wow, I think this one is gonna be a long one. And remember Pan is now 16 a year younger than trunks. By the way, don't worry, I'm definitely not going to make Pan older than Trunks. How disgusting that would be!!!! Well, anyways, enjoy!!!!!!

*******************************************************************************************

****

Obsession chapter 3- The return

__

Pan was training again but only now she was 17. She had sacrificed 3 years in the hyperbolic time chamber because of Trunks. He tried to communicate with her through the device but she just couldn't do it so instead she talked to her family and bra. She had grown 3 inches taller and her hair had grown back to waist length. Her facial features had changed and made her look even more beautiful than before. She had the perfect body with curves almost everywhere around her body. Her eyes had changed from brown to a gorgeous midnight dark color. Her parents would even have a hard time recognizing her now. 

*******************************************************************************************

"Looks like I'm not gonna get passed super saiyan level 1.5 anytime soon. But this should be enough for beating the crap out of Trunks!!!" said Pan happily.

"Well it's about time I got back to the real world now. Oh damn I must be 17 now. Atleast Trunks won't call me a little girl anymore and even if he does, he's going to get his ass kicked!!!!" 

__

'Damn I wonder if I would have a chance with him since I'm his age now. Yeah right in your dreams Pan. I have to stop thinking about him in that way! I can't help it. Will he even think I'm a little changed and not a tomboy anymore? Oh well,' thought pan.

She turns on the device that would let her communicate with the "outside" world.

"Hello, Mr. Popo?" asked Pan looking at the screen.

"Panny are you ready to come out now?" asked Mr. Popo.

"Um I guess so. I guess you can tell my family I'm coming out but tell them not to make a big deal out of it."

"Ok, no problem Panny, I can't wait to see you," said Mr. Popo on his way to tell everyone the good news.

*******************************************************************************************

"Mr. Popo what are you doing here, is Panny ready to come out now?" asked the curious Gohan.

"Calm down Gohan, yes Panny is coming out but she told me tell you not to make a big deal out of it. Be sure to tell Bulma's family too. So how's Trunks doing?" asked Mr. Popo.

"Well let's just say that he hasn't been himself. I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually feel kind of sorry for him. He hasn't gone to work for 3 days. His family is worried about him. I guess Panny would be happy to hear that," said Gohan.

"Oh and before I forget, Panny told me tell you that she has a surprise for you all," said Mr. Popo blasting away to Kami's place.

__

'Well we have a surprise waiting for her too. I hope she doesn't get upset though. I guess we'll just have to wait and see,' thought Gohan.

"Videl I have good news," said Gohan happily.

"Oh my god, is Panny coming back?" asked Videl.

"Oh god I'm so happy our little Panny is coming back. But she's not little anymore, she's 17. It's going to take some getting used to!" said Gohan.

"She sacrificed 3 years of her life, all I can say is that it better be worth it!!" said Videl worriedly.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see.." 

"I'll call Bulma to tell her the good news. She was feeling guilty ever since Panny left. I'll tell her to bring her whole family to the surprise party," said Videl picking up the phone.

"Hello?" asked Bulma on the phone.

"Bulma, it's me Videl, I just called to tell you the good news. Panny is finally coming back. Bring everyone to the surprise party ASAP. Panny is probably on her way. I'll take care of Krillen's and Tien's family," said Videl.

"Ok, we'll be there in a couple of minutes. I don't know if Trunks would want to come but I'll talk to him about it. I'll see you there!" said Bulma hanging up.

"Gohan make sure you call Krillen and Tien to come to the party. Bulma is on her way!" said Videl.

*****************************************************************************************

__

Mr. Popo, Piccolo, and Kami waited outside the hyperbolic time chamber as the door slowly opened as Panny stepped out.

"Hey guys," said Pan stepping out of the chamber.

"Panny, Gohan is going to be so happy to see you. I can sense your energy has increased tremendously. Did you turn super saiyan?" asked the curious Piccolo.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see just like everyone else Mr. Piccolo!" said Pan blasting off.

"She'll be a great help to Earth someday; she might even be one of the strongest warriors on earth," said Kami.

*******************************************************************************************

"I can sense her ki, she's on her way. Hey Goten do you feel that strong power? It must be Pan," said Gohan.

"I can't believe it. She did really increase her power level. I wonder if she turned super saiyan yet,'' said Goten curiously.

"Hey everyone!" said Panny coming down.

"Surprise," everyone yelled.

__

'Oh great, a surprise party, I hope trunks is here though,' thought pan.

'Everyone stared at Pan amazingly. They thought of how much she had changed'

Trunks almost fell at the sight of Pan.

'She looks absolutely gorgeous!!!! How could've I been so stupid? I can't believe I said all those things to her. She must still really hate me. I can even feel her power level has increased so much. But one thing's for sure, I'm definitely going to make her mine no matter what it takes!!!!!!!' thought Trunks while staring at Pan.

"Ok guys I have a big surprise for you! And daddy, I think you'll be the most impressed!" said pan.

__

Everyone stared at her waiting for the surprise

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed Pan. _Her hair turned yellow and her eyes turned green. She was surrounded by a yellow aura._

Everyone stared at her amazingly especially Trunks. She was the first girl ever to turn super saiyan.

"Panny I can't believe it, I'm so proud of you!" said Videl and Gohan at the same time.

__

'I can't believe that brat turned super saiyan before Bra did! Looks like I have some competition myself,' thought Vegeta sensing her real power.

'Pan even looks more gorgeous now. How can she have changed this so much in 3 years? I have to have a talk with her,' thought Trunks.

"Panny, can I please talk to you?" asked Trunks nervously.

"First of all, it's Pan to you, and don't you dare think for even a minute I've forgiven you for what you did!" shouted Pan at Trunks.

"Don't you think you could atleast hear me out first?" asked Trunks.

"What could you possibly have to say to me?" asked Pan.

"Well, right after I found out that you went to the hyperbolic time chamber because of me, I felt crushed. I broke up with Tanya. All I could think of was you, how much I hurt you, and that how much of a jerk I was. I don't want to lose our friendship over this," said Trunks.

"Am I supposed to be touched by that?" said Pan coldly.

"Why can't you give me a chance?" asked Trunks.

"Because you don't deserve it. You totally broke my heart and I'm gonna make you pay," said Pan.

"Oh yeah, and how are you going to do that?" smirked Trunks.

"By beating the crap out of you, that's how!" smirked Pan.

"I would like to see you try!" said Trunks knowing he was getting on Pan's nerves.

__

Pan blasted at Trunks throwing punches and kicks. Even though Trunks could still block most of her punches he was having a hard time because of Pan's increased power level. Then Pan turns super saiyan. 

"**Kaiyo-ken times 5**," screamed Pan blasting towards Trunks hitting him as hard as she can.

__

'Wholly shit, how did she learn to do Goku's move? I better watch it now,' thought Trunks blocking Pan's attack with an attack of his own.

"**Kaiyo-ken times 10**," screamed Pan again making her attack stronger. _Trunks was still able to block it but he got a couple of cuts and bruises on his arms. _

'Wow, no one has been able to hurt me like this before, not even Dad. How did she increase her power so much?' thought Trunks.

Everyone stared at Trunks and Pan fighting even though Pan was the one throwing attacks at Trunks and he was blocking most of them.

"Give it up Pan! You're not going to be able to beat me. I don't want to hurt you," said Trunks getting angry.

"That's it! Now you've really pissed me off! **Kaiyo-ken times 30**!!!!!!!" screamed Pan to the wonder of Trunks.

__

'Oh my god, even I haven't tried times 30, the highest I've gone is 20! She must be really pissed off!' thought Goku from heaven as he watched Pan and Trunks fight in a little portal.

"Oh shit!!!" screamed Trunks as he tried to block it. _He was able to block it but now he had to turn super saiyan in order to survive the hit._

"Pan, I don't want to hurt you!!! Stop this now!!!" ordered Trunks.

"I'm never going to give up!" said Pan back to Trunks.

"Then you leave me no choice!! **BIG BANG ATTACK**!!!!!!!!" screamed Trunks.

"Trunks, how could you try that attack on her, you know that it can totally destroy her!" said Gohan.

__

Gohan had to come in front of Pan to protect her. He turned super saiyan 2 and blocked the attack easily. He was really pissed off at Trunks for using that attack on Pan.

"Daddy how could you! I've could've blocked it! Why did you come in the way?" asked Pan furiously.

"Don't you dare take that tone of voice at me! There's no way you could've blocked that attack. You don't know what Trunks is capable of. You have a lot to learn about fighting!" said Gohan looking at Pan.

"As for you Trunks, you better get out of here before I bust your ass for trying to kill my daughter!" said Gohan looking at Trunks.

__

Trunks blasted off towards Capsule Corp knowing he wouldn't stand a chance against Gohan.

"Get back in the house young lady, you and I have a lot to talk about!" ordered Gohan.

"Yes daddy," said Pan.

__

Trunks went into the recovering machine that Bulma had made to heal his burns and cuts on his arms. 

'I can't believe that Pan had all that power. I wonder if she would've been able to turn super saiyan 2 if I had really pissed her off. Looks like I better start training to get stronger as well. Oh Pan why can't you understand that I've changed now and that I'll do anything to make you forget the past and be with me. Someday Panny someday!!!' thought Trunks as went into the machine.

*******************************************************************************************

A/N: So how was that? This has to be the longest chapter I've written so far. Hey I'm thinking of writing a new T/P and G/B story soon. So try to check it out. I'll update soon. Don't forget to **REVIEW**!!!!!!! **REVIEW. **Write me any comments or anything you might have to say!!! Until next time!


	5. Obsession Chapter 4- The reunion

Obsession Chapter 4- understandings

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I never will.

A/N: Just so you guys know, someone reviewed the story and asked why trunks has to work at the age of 17. Well, Bulma always wanted him to take over the whole Capsule Corp company for her since she thought it was time for someone in the family to take over it. I'm just saying this from what I know about the show. I mean I think it's pretty dumb to make him work too because his whole family is so damn rich but I think Bulma still made him do it anyway. Anyways, on with his chapter… 

****

Obsession Chapter 4- Understandings (Trunks and Pan)

__

It had been 2 weeks since Pan's return. Trunks couldn't stop thinking about her. He just couldn't help it. He had to find a way to make it up to her and show her how much he liked her.

"Trunks, what the hell are you doing here? You know you're supposed to stay away from my father. He'll kill you if he catches even a sight of you!" said Pan freaking out with Trunks being in her room.

"And why is me not getting hurt so important to you?" smirked Trunks.

"I……… I…….um because after all you are my friend and I just don't want to see you get hurt!" said Pan not knowing what else to say.

"Save it Panny! Can't you see you still have feelings for me? Well, I have the same feelings for you now, so why can't we just be together?" asked Trunks stepping closer to Pan.

"Trunks….. I don't know what to say," said Pan looking at Trunk's gorgeous blue eyes losing herself in them.

"Just say you love me too," said Trunks placing his arms around Pan's waist and getting closer and closer until finally their lips touched…….

*******************************************************************************************

"Buuuuuuzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz," Trunk's alarm clock went off.

"Woah, that was just a dream!!!! I wish it was real though. God I just can't get Panny out of my mind! I have to talk to her," said Trunks waking up in a cold sweat.

"Trunks, come downstairs ASAP, mom wants to talk to you," said Bra walking in his room.

"Bra, do you have any idea what it could be about?" asked Trunks curiously.

"Not really, but do you know why Panny hasn't been talking to me ever since she came back? I mean isn't she only supposed to be pissed off at you for what you did?" asked Bra sadly.

"You know what, I don't know what's her problem these days, I did say sorry to her millions of times and she still won't forgive me. It's not like I had planned for all this to happen!" said Trunks.

"Hey, I believe you, but it's Panny you have to convince here not me," said Bra going downstairs.

"Yeah I have to convince Panny, her family, and Mom," said Trunks.

"Trunks, I want to talk to you about something. I'm planning a get together party at our house today, and I already invited Gohan's, Krillen's, and Tien's families," said Bulma.

"Mom, how could you do that? You know that Gohan has been trying to kill me ever since Pan came back," said Trunks fearing the worst from Gohan if he showed up at the party.

"Honey, I know but I already talked to Gohan about it and he told me he was willing to compromise with us. He said he didn't want to lose his friendship with our family over this. So we talked it out and decided he would forgive you after me begging him million times!" said Bulma.

"And what about Panny?" asked Trunks amazed by all the change in decisions.

"Well, Panny is a whole different story but Gohan did say he would talk to her about it," said Bulma.

__

'This is my chance of getting you back Panny and I'm going to make sure you're all mine!' thought Trunks as he started dressing up for the party.

**************************************3 hours later********************************************

__

Everyone had gathered at Capsule Corp for the party. Bra was staring at Goten the whole time. Trunks was staring at Pan who was actually wearing a dress and her hair was set down to her waist. She looked absolutely goreous. He just had to find a way to talk to her.

"Hi Panny, can I please talk to you?" asked Trunks hoping she wouldn't run away like she had before.

"Look Trunks, I know what you're going to say. You just want to say sorry so you won't feel guilty anymore, right? Well let me just tell you that I forgive you so you don't have to feel guilty anymore," said Pan all in one breath.

__

'God, he smells so good, why do you have to fall for someone you can't have?' thought pan.

"Panny that's not what I was going to say. For the past couple of weeks, all I've been tyring to do was trying to tell you how I started having feelings for you. I can't get you out of my mind. I've been wanting to tell you how much I've changed now and I….. I love you!!!" said Trunks looking at Pan's eyes.

"Oh my god, this isn't happening! I must be dreaming! Do you really mean any of those things, Trunks? How am I supposed to trust you after practically waiting for you for 6 years?" asked Pan unbelievably amazed by what Trunks said.

"Panny, I mean every single word I just said from the bottom of my heart, I really love you," said Trunks holding Pan's face.

"Trunks, I…..I don't know what to say," 

"Just say you love me too," said Trunks finally kissing Pan in the most passionate way.

__

Pan couldn't believe Trunks was actually kissing her. His lips were so soft she could hardly feel his lips. She kissed him back. 

"Trunks…. I love you so much, I've always loved you!" said Pan with tears in her eyes.

"And I love you, I'm such an idiot for not realizing it before!" said Trunks kissing Pan again.

"Yeah, but you're my "idiot" now!" said Pan laughing.

__

Everyone stared at the "incident" in front of them. Bra was so happy they finally got together. Bulma and Videl had tears in their eyes. Goten was pissed off at Trunks for kissing his niece. He blasted at Trunks but stopped when Pan stepped in front of Trunks.

"Stop, Uncle G! He truly loves me. I know he would never break my heart. You just have to trust him like I am. Please try to understand," said Pan trying to make her uncle understand.

"But Panny…you don't know that. He's been in so many relationships and all the girls got broken hearted because of him. I don't want you to end up the same way!" said Goten furiously.

"Goten, Pan isn't one of "those" girls I used to date. She is different and I really respect her. I would never try to break her heart. I love her for god's sake!!!!" said Trunks.

"Well, all I can say right now is that you better mean every single word you just said, or you're going to get a serious beatdown from me if Panny ever comes to me broken hearted!" said Goten being overprotective of Pan.

"You got it buddy!" said Trunks smiling at Goten's overprotectiveness. 

"Well, I'm glad we got that settled, I'm glad you guys finally got together, I mean Panny was obsessed with you for such a long time!!" said Goten laughing.

"Uncle G, you're embarrassing me!" said Pan punching Goten in the arm.

"Sorry Panny but it's true," said Goten.

"Yeah well I'm not the only one, who's obsessed with someone," said Pan looking at Goten and Bra leaving everyone wide-eyed.

__

Bra gave Pan a death glare warning her to keep her mouth shut.

"What did you mean by that?" asked Goten curiously.

"Nothing uncle, you'll find out eventually anyways," smirked Pan.

"But Panny…… wait!!!!" screamed Goten as Pan and Trunks blasted away for some "private" time.

__

Bra went back to her room with a red face. Everyone started wondering who was obsessed with who. But one thing was for sure: they were all happy that Pan and Trunks got together.

*******************************************************************************************

****

A/N: I admit it, this has to be the best chapter I wrote so far. So what did you guys think?? Please REVIEW!!!!!!!! I want REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! Please send me comments or even flames. By the way, this story is nowhere near over!!!! This is the only the beginning…… All I'm going to say is that there will be some interesting turn of events in the next couple of chapters!!!!! And trust me, you'll definitely like it!!!!!!!!! Until next time!!!!!

__


	6. Obsession Chapter 5- Discoveries of Feel...

Obsession Chapter 5- Discoveries of Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. I'm sorry I let Pan forgive Trunks so easily but I was kind of getting writer's block and I wanted to get that part over with. I also wanted to get to the goten/bra part. Besides, this is my first fanfic so give me a break!! Oh and by the way, for all those people who want more fighting parts in the story, don't worry I'm definitely going to put more of that later in the story. But for now, enjoy this chapter!!!

*******************************************************************************************

****

Obsession Chapter 5-Discoveries of Feelings

__

It had been a week since the" incident" at the Capsule Corp party. Pan and Trunks have been going out ever since. Goten started going out with Paris. Bra was pissed out of her mind. She was in her room writing in her private diary:

Dear Diary,

Hi! It's me again. It's been a week since you know what happened, and I'm so frustrated with my life it's not even funny!! Why does this have to happen to me? Pan has trunks, Marron has Uubu, and Goten has that stupid bitch Paris. I'm the only loner in the group now. It' s not like no one has asked me out or something. I mean each day a different guy that comes to me and asks me out only to be turned down by me. I tell them I'm waiting for that "special someone" to finally ask me out. But how long am I supposed to wait? Damn it, that moron Goten was supposed to be with me, not Paris. I can't believe he didn't pick up the hint that Pan gave him. I swear he can be so clueless sometimes!!! But still I've always loved him for who he is in inside and not to mention outside *hehehehe*. I can't even remember now when I actually started loving him. Oh god, I can't get him out of my mind. I thought I was going to ask him out and make the first move but even before I had a chance to that, he asked Paris out*sniff* sniff*. Damn, I don't know what to do now. I know that he would never see me more than a friend but I still got to keep trying. I know one day he will be mine. I just can't lose hope. If only I had the guts to tell him! Oh great I hear a knock on the door which could only mean that Trunks and Pan and Goten and Paris are here from their date. God, I just can't stand seeing him with someone else. Every time I see him with that slut, I have to try really hard to stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks in front of them. I just can't help feeling somewhat obsessed with his voice, his touches, his smile…….. I just want him to be happy and if dating Paris makes him happy then I guess there's nothing I could do about it. I mean if you truly love someone, then all you want to do is make them happy, right? I don't know if my life can get any worse…… Well, I better go now to say hi to the "couples". Just kill me now!!!!! 

Bra

*******************************************************************************************

"Hi guys what's up?" asked Bra to the couples. 

"Hey Bra what were you doing?" asked Pan.

"Nothing, just hanging out I guess," said Bra feeling sad.

"Bra why don't you start going out with someone? I mean all you ever do is just stay in your room or go shopping. You're the only person in our whole group who isn't going out with someone! Hey, I even know someone who's single and I know he would love to go out with you!" said Goten.

__

No one noticed the hurt look on Bra's face except Pan. Everyone was too busy glaring at Goten.

'I can't believe Goten just said that. What is with boys these days, are the just trying to hurt girls in the most painful way or something? I mean first it was Trunks and now my own uncle! I can't imagine what Bra must be feeling right now!' thought Pan as she smacked Goten after he said that.

"Hey what was that before?" asked Goten angrily.

"Uncle G, you can be so dense sometimes, how could you say that to Bra?" asked Pan.

"Pan, I think I can answer for myself. First of all, I don't want you doing me any "favors" Goten. Second, a lot of guys ask me out everyday, but I'm just waiting for the right guy to ask me. It's not my fault that guy is so clueless!!" snapped Bra.

"And who is this guy?" asked Goten feeling jealous for a minute. _'Woah, why am I feeling so jealous all the sudden? I don't have any feelings for Bra do I?' thought Goten as he looked at Bra._

'I can't tell him right now in front of everyone. What should I say?' thought Bra.

"His name is Go……. Gomar," said Bra. _'How the hell did I come up with that ridiculous name?' thought Bra._

"What kind of a name is that? Besides what an idiot he is for not asking out someone like you! He definitely doesn't know what he's missing!" said Goten. 

__

'You should try taking your own advice! You can be such a hypocrite sometimes!' thought Bra.

"Why do you care who my sister goes out with anyways?" asked Trunks curious about his last statement.

"I………. um because she's a special friend of mine and I'm just looking out for her," said Goten knowing it was actually beyond that.

"Why don't you guys just get off my back? I'll decide who to go out with and when so butt out of my business!" said Bra losing her patience.

"Geez sis, we're only lookin out for you!" said Trunks.

"Yea well, I can look out for myself," said Bra running back to her room.

"What's with her?" asked Goten.

"God, guys can be so clueless sometimes!" said Pan looking at Goten.

"Pan-chan do you know something we don't?" asked Trunks.

"Um….. let's just say you guys should hear it from Bra about it instead of me," said Pan.

"Whatever!" said Goten giving up.

__

Bra went to her room and started crying. 'I can't believe that idiot just said that. How can he possibly think another guy can make me happy? Well I guess a hot shower will atleast cheer me up,' thought Bra as she went into the bathroom with her towel. She let the extremely hot water run down her body. She used her favorite shampoo to wash her hair and used Herbal Essences Body Wash. She finally got out with a small towel wrapped around her body with her hair dripping wet. She sat on her bed putting lotion on her body not noticing she had left the door slightly open. She had her back turned from the door. Goten was on his way upstairs to Bra's room to have a talk with her since it was really bothering him that she wouldn't open up to him about her feelings. 

'I thought I saw tears on Bra's eyes when she was running up to her room I better talk to her," thought Goten as he reached Bra's room. He was about to knock on the door but seeing that the door was slightly open, he decided to take a peek into the room. He was about to call Bra but what he saw in front of him left him wide-eyed and jaw hitting the floor! Right in front of him was Bra's naked figure putting lotion on her body!! He couldn't believe how smooth her skin looked and how beautiful she was. 'When did she grow up without me noticing her like this?' thought Goten as he kept staring at her body. Then Bra got up to get her clothes from her closet and her towel totally fell down. She was oblivious to her surroundings as she started dressing up. Goten couldn't believe his eyes!! He decided to go before Bra or anyone else caught him eavesdropping.

"Um Paris, I think we need to go right now. I'll take you home, common," said Goten blushing from what he had just seen.

"What's the hurry Goten, aren't you going to hang out here for a while?" asked Trunks wondering why he would want to leave so soon.

"No um… my mom just called and she said she wants me to come home ASAP for something. So I better go," said Goten not knowing what else to say. 

"Ok then see ya later," said Trunks.

"Bye Uncle G," said Pan from the kitchen.

"Bye guys," said Goten hurrying out of the house with Paris.

"Hey Panny do you know what that was about?" asked Trunks looking at Pan.

"No clue but it probably has to do with Bra," said Pan.

*******************************************************************************************

A/N: So how was that? How will Goten react to what he saw? Will he dump Paris and finally ask Bra out? Wait for the next chapter and you'll find out!!!!! Remember, I'm nowhere near done with this story! So keep reading while I keep updating!!! 

__


	7. Obsession Chapter 6 – A twist!

Obsession Chapter 6 - A twist!

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters.

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back!!! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I've been so busy and I had writer's block for a long time. Well all I care about now is to keep writing this story. Hope you like it!!!

****

Obsession Chapter 6 – A twist!

__

It had been a week since the "incident" with Bra and Goten. Goten couldn't get Bra out of his mind. He kept getting flashbacks of what he had seen and it was driving him nuts. He hadn't told anyone about what had happened. He had no idea of what to do next. But he did however know that he had to break up with Paris because he felt guilty about going out with her and thinking of Bra at the same time. He decided to go to Paris's house and break up with her as gently as possible.

Paris was watching TV when all the sudden a knock was heard on the door.

'I wonder who that is, it couldn't be Goten because he just dropped me off from out date,' thought Paris as she went to open the door.

"Goten honey what are you doing here, is something wrong?" asked Paris not having a good feeling about what was going to happen next.

"Paris, I'm so sorry.." said Goten feeling really bad for Paris.

"Goten, what's wrong?"

"Paris, I'm really sorry to say this but we can't go out anymore," said Goten.

"What??? I don't understand, I thought we made a great couple. What made you change your mind about us? Wait a minute, don't tell me it has to do with that slut Bra!!!" said Paris feeling pissed off at Bra.

"Paris, don't you dare call Bra a slut ever again, you hear me? It's not her fault I started having feelings for her! I haven't even told her or anyone yet except you. I just thought it wouldn't be right if I kept on going out with you while having feelings for somebody else" said Goten.

"Save it Goten, I know Bra probably seduced you somehow into loving her. Honey, you know we belong together. Don't let yourself be caught in Bra's plan to take you away from me!" said Paris not giving up.

"For the last time Paris stop blaming Bra for this, I don't even know if she has the same feelings for me so leave her out of this. I'm really sorry you had to find out this way, I never meant to hurt your feelings," said Goten blasting away.

"But Goten" said Paris trying to stop Goten but it was too late.

__

'Bra you will pay for taking my Goten away from me!' thought Paris as she tried to come up with a scheme to make Bra's life as miserable as possible for making her life miserable.

****************************************************************************************

__

Goten was on his way to Capsule Corp. to tell Bra about his feelings when all the sudden, he started feeling a great energy from somewhere in that direction. 'What the hell is all this energy I'm sensing?' thought Goten.

Vegeta, Gohan, Krillen, Piccolo, Trunks, Pan, and Bra felt it too. Gohan, Krillen, and Piccolo were on their way to Capsule Corp.

"Woah, Trunks, did you just feel something?" asked Pan wondering what it could be.

"Yeah," said Trunks looking out of his window. _He saw something huge crash in the backyard with a big explosion._

Everyone went out to see what it was.

"Oh my god, it's the same exact ship that mirai trunks had been on when he came here!" said Bulma looking at the ship.

__

Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillen arrived just in time to see the explosion.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here, did you sense it too?" asked Bulma.

"Yeah, we sensed a very powerful energy coming by Capsule Corp. so we decided to check it out. Hey isn't that mirai trunks's ship?" asked a very surprised Gohan.

"Yeah I guess so but I wonder why he's back though" said Bulma as the door to the entrance of the ship started to open.

__

Everyone stared amazingly as a figure stepped out of the ship.

Mirai trunks stepped out of the ship to everyone's surprise but there was someone else with him. 

"Goten???????" asked Bra with her jaw wide open as she stared at the much older version of Goten in front of her.

*****************************************************************

A/N: Well there it is. What did you guys think? Please review!!!! I'll continue only if you guys like it so please don't hesitate to tell me. Until next time!

__


	8. Obsession Chapter 7- Mirai Trunks and Mi...

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters.

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! So sorry it took me forever. Unfortunately, I went through a lot of bad times and trying to put it all behind me. So if I have lost my touch at this, then please don't mind me. Anyway, here's chapter 7 of Obsession. Enjoy!

****

Obsession Chapter 7- Mirai Trunks and Mirai Goten??

__

Recap: Goten had just got back from breaking up with Paris when he and rest of the DBZ team heard a big explosion. When everyone got there to see what was the whole commotion was about, they saw a ship with the words Capsule Corp written on it. Then, Mirai Trunks stepped out of the ship with Mirai Goten to everyone's surprise. 

Mirai Trunks was a little younger than the other Trunks. He was wearing the same blue jacket with a black top inside. The jacket had the words Capsule Corp on it as always. He looked a lot different, more sophisticated, and definitely better looking thank the last time he was seen. His sword was on his back as usual too. He looked serious as usual as well; however, he had an odd look on his face, almost like sad or concerned look. He had something in his hand which kind of looked like a communicator with a small screen. Mirai Goten who was standing next to him looked the same age as Mirai Trunks and was wearing the usual orange ki outfit with the word SON on the front. His hair was spiky and black as coal just like all the members of the Son family. He too looked younger than the other Goten and had a serious look on his face. Everyone's gaze never left them as they were in total shock. But no one was as shocked as Pan and Bra as they stared in disbelief and confusion. They had only heard about stories of Mirai Trunks but never seen really seen them. Pan had a secret crush on Mirai Trunks when she was a child; she was so impressed by how Mirai Trunks had defeated the horrible monster named Frieza and how he had reach super saiyan level 1.5. This was what had inspired to reach her level while she was in the hyperbolic time chamber. 

But what took everyone by surprise was Mirai Goten. They didn't know anything about him or why he was with Mirai Trunks. 

Vegeta couldn't take the silence anymore and decided to speak first.

"Oh great, what's gone wrong in your timeline now? Let me guess another damn monster you need help defeating or something? Well, speak up brat! We don't have all day!" said Vegeta in his usual arrogant manner.

Bulma getting irritated by Vegeta said, "Vegeta, when the hell are you going to change? I shouldn't even waste my breath asking you! Then looking at the two puzzled boys in front of her, she asked, "So guys what's up?"

"Umm.. Well, it's kind of a long story, and unfortunately it does have to do with a monster in the future," said Mirai Trunks. _Then suddenly his blue eyes met the beautiful obsidian eyes of Pan and he stared in disbelief. 'Well, that should be her. Wow, she looks even better than I expected.' thought Mirai Trunks as he stared at Pan with a smirk on his face. _

'Hey Trunks who's that blue haired girl standing over there with her jaw open?' asked Mirai Goten to Mirai Trunks telepathically. He obviously had taken an interest in her.

'I don't really know, but I bet she's related to me from this timeline because she looks so much like mom. But more help the better, right?'

'Yeah I guess so.' Said Mirai Goten.

Then all the sudden, the communicator in Mirai Trunks's hand started to beep and then Bulma's face appeared on the screen. 

'Trunks, are you and Goten there yet? I was really worried.' Asked Mirai Bulma.

"Don't worry mom we're fine and yes we're there. But there is someone else with Pan and we don't know who it is; however, she looks a lot like you, "said Mirai Trunks wondering who she is.

"Why don't you guys go find out and if you're lucky, she can be another saiyan and we need all the help we can get. And remember, you guys can't interefere with this timeline whatsoever." Said Mirai Bulma.

"Yeah I know mom. I have to go now. They want an explanation from me. I'll keep in touch mom. Bye."

"Bye sweetie and take care. Bye Goten," said Bulma as the screen went blank. 

"Why were you talking about my daughter? She doesn't even exist in your timeline. How do you even know her? Asked the concerned Gohan looking at Mirai Trunks. 

"Don't be alarmed Gohan, I'm not going to harm her in any way. As a matter of fact, I'm here to train her!" said Mirai Trunks.

"What??!!!!! Exclaimed Gohan, Pan, and Trunks at the same time.

*******************************************************************************************

****

A/N: So what's going to happen next? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I WON'T CONTINUE UNLESS YOU REVIEW!!! I NEED TO KNOW WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS, SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
